


I'm Yours

by givemesouls



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Sexual Content, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesouls/pseuds/givemesouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really wants Gerard to drink his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Vampire!Gerard fics. Enjoy!

“Frank … I really shouldn’t do this.”

“Please … I want it so bad, fuck. I know you want it too.”

Gerard’s breath is catching in his throat, which is ridiculous because technically he doesn’t even need air. He can’t help himself, though. He’s so horny he ought to be ashamed, and it’s been a while since he’s longed so much for blood as he does right now. His instincts are slowly taking over. Hands clenching into fists, eyes locking on his target, body completely still, not a single muscle moving—he’s subconsciously preparing himself to strike and feed. And with everything he’s got left of his rational mind, he’s trying to suppress the urge.

Frank is lying sprawled on his own bed, wearing nothing but tight boxers. He’s tugging on the waistband with his left thumb while his right hand is busy ghosting over his growing erection, and small drops of blood are dripping down from a needle prick right beneath the scorpion tattoo on his neck. The smell, the metallic, sweet, euphoric smell of it is driving Gerard crazy and Frank knows it. Even though Gerard keeps telling Frank how he doesn’t want to feed on him because, as he insists; Frank’s more than just food, Frank still doesn’t get it and always tries to catch Gerard’s attention when he least expects it, doing things like this. He’s gone further than usual this time, with the needle prick on his neck, and Gerard doesn’t know how he’s supposed to control himself when Frank’s practically screaming, ‘EAT ME’. The smell of blood is picking up some strange, primitive emotions inside of him and before he’s even aware of what he’s doing, he’s on top of Frank, his lips hovering over the small wound, which just a few seconds ago completely has ruined every single aspect of self-control Gerard’s ever built up during his friendship with this horny fucker.

Frank’s eyes are dark, and Gerard stares him down for a second to make sure the midget’s really ready for what he’s signed up for. “You sure about this?” he breathes, kissing Frank’s jawline, going further down until he’s almost touching the blood with his lips again, still waiting for Frank’s answer. The human’s heart is beating faster and Gerard can practically smell the adrenaline and excitement ruffling through his veins.

“God, just … Yeah, fucking take it. Take me, I’m yours, goddamnit.” Frank is babbling, his words coming out so fast he’s almost not making any sense, but Gerard knows he’s ready. Or thinks he is, at least. A wicked smirk ripples across the vampire’s lips, and he’s finally letting himself give in to the primitive instincts he’s been fighting for way too long.

He kisses the small wound from the needle. The first, careful taste of Frank’s blood is intoxicating. It’s sweet, it’s so good, Gerard’s senses are exploding with anticipation, and the whole situation with Frank squirming underneath him, half-naked, on display only for him, presenting himself for Gerard like a gift just pushes him over, making him want more. His fangs are already popped out, and now he’s sinking them deep into Frank’s neck, carefully just underneath the scorpion to avoid ruining the ink. The blood flows freely now, running in streams down Frank’s neck, down his back, staining the white sheets, forming a tiny pond in the dip between his collarbones. Frank hisses in pain, but Gerard is far too gone to care. He licks up the blood that’s gathering between the human’s collarbones first, then traces his tongue slowly up his neck, finding the bite mark again. This time, he goes it and starts sucking viciously, feeling the blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat, the excellent taste of Frank, his senses on fire, his dick painfully hard from seeing the hot, inked guy this vulnerable, giving himself away to Gerard. The ultimate leap of trust.

Frank feels extremely satisfying to Gerard, and right now he can’t recall why he didn’t feed on him sooner. The guy is moaning like a slut at the tingling feeling of losing blood and it’s not exactly making it easier for Gerard to stay focused and not kill him. That’s the main reason Gerard’s been refusing to do it before. Frank is too important to die or having to be turned.

 _Fuck_ , Gerard thinks hazily. He’s missed out on so much. Sure, he’s known for years that the guy smells good, but this—this is so much better than what he’d ever imagined. It’s high-fucking-quality blood. Yet it’s not only the blood that makes it so great. Gerard can feel a bit of Frank crawling under his skin as he’s drinking, and it’s not only because of his throbbing erection and how he’s going to need release when he’s done—even though that’s top priority right below quenching his thirst—there’s something more; something he’s not sure he’s felt before, but it feels sort of good. Like he’s taking possession over something, owning something really important.

Maybe he owns a bit of Frank now.

When he hears Frank’s heart rate sinking, his pulse feeling weaker, he draws back. There’s blood smeared all around his own mouth now, and his fangs and teeth are probably stained. Frank is looking at him with heavy lids; lust still showing in his eyes. He’s absently running a hand over his torso, up to his neck, touching the wounds from Gerard’s fangs, smearing more blood down his chest. It’s the single hottest thing Gerard has ever seen, and he leans down and kisses Frank hard, enjoying how Frank opens up immediately, eager to taste his own blood on Gerard’s tongue.

“Fuck, Frank, you’re so hot,” Gerard growls into Frank’s mouth. “So fuckin’ hot, wanna fuck you so bad, hear you screaming my name, make you mine.”

Frank’s face looks like porn. His lips slightly parted, a sexy frown between his eyebrows and eyes dark and longing for something. “Fuck me,” he hisses, his voice hoarse. “There’s lube in the top drawer, or something.” From what Gerard can tell, Frank doesn’t exactly care about lube at the moment, but Frank is fragile, more fragile than he knows. Gerard finds the lube quickly and puts it on top of the bedside table, and then he grabs Frank’s boxers and all but rips them off. Frank’s dick is flushed red, big and heavy in Gerard’s hand as he jacks him slowly, smearing precum all over the shaft. Frank is moaning, but grabs Gerard by his wrist. “Don’t … Wanna feel you inside me, c’mon,” he whispers.

Gerard’s clothes are off in seconds, and the vampire isn’t wasting more time. He coats his index and middle finger with lube and presses them inside of Frank. Slowly, he moves them in circles, scissoring them, opening Frank up so that he can take Gerard’s dick without being in too much pain. Frank’s making impatient noises, and Gerard shuts him up by quickly adding a third finger, fucking the younger with steady movements from his hand.

“Ah, yes, right there … Oh god, please Gerard, please,” Frank begs, rocking down on Gerard’s fingers, biting his lower lip, tugging on his lip ring with his teeth.

Gerard hums, smirking. “Please what? What y’want me to do, Frankie?” he purrs.

“Ohhh shit, just fuck me already, I want your dick so bad, please …” He’s sounding so desperate, Gerard doesn’t want to torture him any more. He coats his oh-so-ready dick with lube, grabs Frank’s hips to find the right angle and slams mercilessly into his ass, earning a high-pitched moan escaping the younger’s lips. The tight feeling of Frank clenching around him is perfect, and Gerard thrusts with erratic movements from his hips, enjoying the amazing friction that’s driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Frank’s very vocal as he’s getting fucked. He’s squirming underneath Gerard, always asking for more, right there, yes, oh god fuck, and he’s moaning. When Gerard finds his prostate and pounds into it, he’s almost shouting, his voice more hoarse than ever, chanting Gerard’s name mixed with curses and words making no sense.

Three more hard thrust is all it takes, and Frank is shooting his load all over his own stomach. He clenches around Gerard’s dick, and Gerard pulls out and strokes himself hard, mixes his own cum with Frank’s, marking him as his. They’re both panting, Frank a little more than Gerard. 

Frank lies perfectly still on the bed, his chest rising and falling quick, his slightly toned skin slick with sweat and his belly covered in stains of cum. There's still blood left on his neck, and the bite marks Gerard left there are very visible. Gerard thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful than this—his best friend, Frank, the guy he’s earlier refused to feed from because he’s worth so much more than just his blood—and he wants to keep him forever, have him like this forever.

“Gee, come … lie down with me.” Frank is barely whispering, but Gerard can hear him like he’s speaking loud and clear.

“Okay, Frankie,” Gerard says. He decides to ignore the cum smeared all over Frank, and just lies down besides him, wrapping his arm around him. Frank shudders at the cold feeling, but instead of pulling away he snuggles closer to his vampire friend. Gerard smiles affectionately and kisses Frank’s hair. Frank is his. Frank belongs to him now. And he knows that Frank knows it, too. 


End file.
